A Childhood Discovered
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Irina Spalko has had enough of not remembering her childhood before her parents abandoned her, she wants to find out the truth. Meanwhile Dovchenko is trying to work out what's making her so upset. Together they must find out the truth about Irina.
1. Memories

Chapter 1

Irina Spalko was sitting at a desk in her tent at the army camp, daydreaming.

"Colonel Spalko!" She heard a voice call. Dovchenko walked in.

"We need you to pack up, so that we can leave" He said.

"Okay" Irina nodded, slowly getting up.

"Would you like some help, Colonel?" He asked.

"Um, yes please" Irina said. She walked over to her bed and started taking off the sheets. Dovchenko started getting things out of her chest of drawers and putting them into boxes.

"What's this? If you don't mind me asking" He quickly added. Irina turned round and saw that he was holding a teddy bear.

"Oh, um, that's mine, from when I was a little girl" She said. She walked over to him.

"I forgot I had him" She said, almost to herself.

"Are you okay?" Dovchenko asked, seeing the look of sadness on her face. Irina never spoke of her childhood.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" She said. He nodded and carried on packing. When they'd finished they loaded everything onto the jeeps and then boarded a plane at the airport. There were no private rooms so Irina had to sleep in the same area as the other soldiers. She found the floor of the plane hard and uncomfortable and she was freezing cold. Not only that but she couldn't stop thinking about that teddy bear and what it reminded her of.

She couldn't really remember much of her parents only that they had left her to fend for herself. She couldn't remember anything before that. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought about it. She had almost died out in the cold. If it hadn't have been for the nearby market and some kind people from another village, she wouldn't be alive. Tears leaked from her eyes as she started to cry. Dovchenko heard her little sniffs and slowly crept over the sleeping soldiers.

"Hey, are you okay colonel Spalko?" He whispered, kneeling down next to her.

"Yes, I-I'm fine thank you" She uttered.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, just some bad memories, don't worry about it" She said.

"Okay, are you warm enough?" He asked, noticing that she was shivering.

"Not really" She whispered.

"Would you like me to keep you warm?" He asked. She looked up at him, suspicious.

"How?" She asked.

"I'll wrap my arms around you, don't worry if you don't want to" He said.

"No, please, I'd like the company as well" She smiled weakly. He smiled and then lay down next to her. He pulled her close to his body and let her snuggle into his chest. He gently wiped away some tears from her cheeks. He was secretly deeply in love with her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He wished that she would tell him what was making her so upset so that he could help her. He knew it had something to do with her childhood. He had so many questions for her. She never got any letters or parcels from back in Ukraine and she always had a look of sadness and loneliness in her eyes when she saw someone reading out letters that their loved ones had sent. He felt sorry for her. Suddenly he heard her mumble something in her sleep.

"Please, stop hurting me Mama" She mumbled.


	2. Explaining

Chapter 2

The next morning they landed in Moscow. They had to go straight to the military headquarters. Irina entered the big meeting room and sat down.

"Welcome, Miss Spalko" The lead agent said. Irina nodded.

"I'm guessing you succeeded" The agent said.

"Yes sir" Irina said, producing the crystal skull.

"Excellent, we will start research now, go" The agent said. Irina saluted and walked out. She got her things and went to her small flat in the city centre. She got changed into a black tank top and jeans and then there was a knock at the door. She went and answered it. It was Dovchenko.

"Hello Colonel" He said.

"Hello Dovchenko, technically I'm not your colonel at this moment in time so just call me Irina" Irina smiled.

"Okay Irina, I think we need to talk" He said.

"Why?" Irina asked.

"Well, can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course" Irina said, standing away from the door. He entered as the door shut behind him.

"What a nice place" He smiled.

"It's not mine, I rent it" She said.

"Oh, right" He said.

"You wanted to talk to me about something" She said.

"Oh, yes, where do I start?" He said.

"Wherever it concerns you most, would you like something to drink?" Irina asked.

"Oh, yes please, a cup of tea would be nice" He smiled. Irina nodded and reached up into a cupboard.

"Go on" Irina said.

"Well, what's making you so upset?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked.

"You never get sent anything from your family in Ukraine and when someone else does, I don't know, you just look so lonely and sad and when I had that teddy in my hand you looked the same and you were crying last night" He said. Irina was silent for a moment and then she came over with the tea and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Why does this concern you?" She asked. He could see tears in her eyes.

"It concerns me because, I don't like seeing you like it and I don't like the thought of you being lonely and sad because you deserve better" He said. She inhaled loudly.

"My parents abandoned me when I was about 11 years old; I can't remember anything before then and I get sad because I wish I had parents that loved me and sent me letters every month" Irina said. Dovchenko gasped.

"That's what you were mumbling about last night" He said.

"W-what did I say?" She asked.

"You asked your mother to stop hurting you" He said. Irina looked away.

"I want to find out the truth and for that I need to find my parents and the people that knew them" Irina said.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"I'm going to quit the army and go to Ukraine" She said.

"Okay Irina, if you're going to do that, then I'm going to do it with you" He said.

"What?" Irina asked.

"I want to help you" He said.

"Thank you, but I don't want you getting killed as well" Irina said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I used to have to hide from some of the people in the village because they wanted to kill me" She said.


	3. Quitting

Chapter 3

"Irina! You never told me any of this" Dovchenko gasped.

"I didn't think anybody really cared" Irina said.

"Well I do, and I'm going to help you find the truth, whether you like it or not!" He said.

Irina slowly trudged to the lead agents' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, ah Miss Spalko, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I want to quit" Irina said.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it" She said.

"I don't care, tell me now!" He yelled. She jumped.

"Um, well I want to find my parents and find out what happened to me before I was abandoned" She uttered. The agent burst out laughing.

"Your parents won't want you! In fact I don't blame them for leaving you, I would have myself if I were them, witch!" He yelled. Irina looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"It's my choice whether I leave or not, not anyone else's" She said, changing the subject.

"Whatever, go on and good luck, hopefully someone will have the good sense to kill you" He said. Irina plonked a fistful of coins and notes on the desk and slammed the door behind her. She went back to her flat where Dovchenko had already packed his bags and had started her packing.

"Oh you didn't have to do that" Irina smiled.

"I think you need some help, you have a lot of stuff" Dovchenko smiled.

"A lot of it came with the flat if I paid extra" She smiled.

"So where do we start?" He asked.

"Well, my parents moved to a completely different village when they abandoned me and I don't know where it is so we're going to have to start where I was born" Irina said.

"Where is it?" Dovchenko asked.

"It's a little village in Kazan" She said.

"Right! Let's get going then!" He smiled, swinging her bags over his shoulder.


	4. Dreaming

Chapter 4

Irina and Dovchenko boarded a plane to Kiev; they would be taking a train to Kazan. They shared a private room so that they could discuss the plans.

"Do you know why you can't remember what happened to you?" Dovchenko asked.

"No, but my father was a hypnotist, he could have hypnotized me" Irina said.

"Maybe" Dovchenko said. The room only had one bed so they were arguing over who was going to sleep on the floor.

"I will sleep on the floor" Irina said.

"No you deserve a comfortable bed to sleep in, I'll sleep on the floor" Dovchenko said.

"Don't give me that, I am going to sleep on the floor" Irina said.

"You'll be cold though!" Dovchenko said.

"I don't mind" Irina said.

"How about we save this arguing and just sleep in the bed together" Dovchenko said.

"And why would you want to do that?" Irina asked.

"Well, one I can't be bothered to argue with you and two I think it would be… nice" Dovchenko smiled.

"Hmm, okay, but I have one condition to make" Irina said.

"Go on" Dovchenko sighed.

"Don't you dare try anything on me" She said.

"I wouldn't even think of it" Dovchenko smiled.

"Good, as long as we have that clearly stated" Irina said. Dovchenko nodded and put his pajamas on one of the pillows. Irina did the same and then they stored their suitcases underneath the bed and Irina curled up on the bed to get some sleep. It was only 3:30pm but she was absolutely knackered. Dovchenko waited until he was sure she was asleep and then started letting his thoughts go. He knew she could probably still sense them but he was willing to take the risk. He gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He loved her so much but he knew that she wouldn't want him. She deserved better. That didn't stop him from wanting her though. Her beauty was too much to keep him away from her. Suddenly Irina started yelping in her sleep.

"Ow, Daddy please stop it! Mama, please help me! Please don't let him hurt me anymore!" She cried.

"Irina! Irina!" Dovchenko cried. She woke up with a start.

"It's a dream, it's a dream" Dovchenko soothed. Irina looked up at him.

"I wish it was" She whispered.


	5. Love Love Love

Chapter 5

Dovchenko opened the door of their room and walked in with his pajamas on. Irina had put her shorts and t-shirt on too. She was already sitting up in bed reading a book. Dovchenko got into bed beside her.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"War and Peace" Irina said.

"Hmm, good book?" He asked.

"I guess" She said. He nodded and picked up an old newspaper. He wasn't actually reading it, he was gazing at Irina. She looked up at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"I-I'm not" He said.

"Yeah, sure that's why your eyes are fixed on me" She said.

"Okay, okay, I was staring but I can't really help it" He said. Irina put her book down and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter" He said.

"Really? Well, as the subject of your vision I think I have the right to know" She smiled.

"Well, um, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I can't take my eyes off of you because, well, I'm in love with you" He said suddenly. Irina's eyes widened.

"Uh… first of all I'm sure you've seen women that are much more beautiful than me and second, you're in love with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I have been since I first saw you, and that's impossible because you're the most beautiful woman in the universe" He smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" She asked.

"Well because I didn't think you'd want me or feel the same way" He said. Irina smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"I could never feel that way about anyone else" She smiled. He took a strand of her hair in his hand and then kissed her.

"I love you Irina" He smiled.

"I love you too Dovchenko" She smiled. Then they turned that lights out and snuggle up to each other.


	6. Trains

Chapter 6

Irina was sitting on the floor in a corner quietly. She didn't want to make a single sound because she knew what would happen if she did. Her mother entered the room. Irina kept her head down and huddled up closer to the corner. She was only little, she didn't understand what she'd done wrong or why she was being treated this way but she couldn't do anything about it. She was scared to even move or breathe loudly. Her mother sat down and started reading a book. Her father stormed in and grabbed her by the arm.

"Have you taken money from my wallet?" He yelled.

"N-no Daddy, I haven't been in your study all day!" Irina cried.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled.

"I'm not lying, please Mama, tell him I didn't take anything" Irina cried.

"I saw her take 3 notes out of your wallet" Her mother said. Her mother was lying. Irina had stayed in that corner all morning and hadn't dared to move.

"B-but…"Irina trailed off, terrified of what was going to happen next. She looked up at her father. He grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her into his study…

"Aggghhh!" Irina screamed. She had just woken up.

"Hey, darling, shh, shh, it's just a dream" Dovchenko whispered. Then she felt kisses on her face and neck. She turned over to return them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Now go back to sleep gorgeous" He whispered. He gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead every so often. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth.

"I love you" He whispered. Then he felt a small kiss on his chest and buried his nose into her hair. The next morning they landed in Kiev and walked to the nearby train station. They sat together at a table seat. Irina was looking out of the window when she felt a hand grasp hers and kiss it gently. She looked up to see Dovchenko.

"You're beautiful" He smiled.

"I really am not" She said.

"You are" He smiled.

"Am not" She said, a small smile growing on her lips. He kissed her.

"You are" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" She asked.

"You're changing the subject, but yes okay darling" He smiled. She kissed his cheek and then went into the next carriage.

"You're a very lucky man" Dovchenko heard a voice say. He turned round to see an old man.

"Yes I am" He smiled.

"She's a beauty, I wish my wife looked like her" He laughed. Irina came back and sat down.

"I got you a coffee is that okay?" She asked.

"Yes that's fine darling" He smiled.


	7. Olena

Chapter 7

In the afternoon they arrived in Irina's childhood village. It still looked the same. They came to an old brick house. Dovchenko saw a tear roll down Irina's cheek.

"That's my old house" She uttered. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's find a place to stay" He said. They checked in at a local hotel. They unpacked and then got washed and changed.

"Where do we start?" Dovchenko asked.

"Well, I remember my mother had a good friend called Olena who lived a few minutes away, she might still live there" Irina said.

"Okay, we'll go there" He said. They set off. They walked for about ten minutes then Irina went up a path and knocked on a door. The door was opened by an open-mouthed old lady.

"I-Irina?" She uttered.

"Olena" Irina nodded.

"You look exactly the same except older of course, please come in" Olena smiled. They went into a small living room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd never com back after how everyone treated you" Olena said.

"Well I'm on a little mission" Irina said.

"What is it?" Olena asked.

"I-I want to find my parents and find out what they did to me" Irina said.

"What? What do you mean?" Olena asked.

"Well I can't remember anything that happened before my parents abandoned me and I want to find out" Irina said. Olena looked at her.

"I haven't heard from your mother and father at all since that terrible time, but I have something that may help you" Olena said.

"Okay, what is it?" Irina asked.

"I'll go and get it" Olena said. She disappeared upstairs, and then reappeared with a worn book. She handed it to Irina.

"That is your mother's journal, your father didn't keep one so I can't help you there, but that one dates back to before you were born, she didn't write in it every day but I hope it can help you" Olena said.

"Have you ever read it?" Irina asked.

"No" Olena said.

"Where did you get it from?" Irina asked.

"Your mother sent it to me in the post, I don't know why, she didn't send a letter or address with it" Olena said.

"Wow, thank you so much Olena" Irina smiled.

"My pleasure darling, I never did approve of what happened to you" Olena smiled.

"What did happen to me, before I was abandoned?" Irina asked.

"I honestly have no idea, I never saw your house because your father didn't like me and wouldn't let me visit and your mother never brought you round here, she talked about you but I didn't see you in person until they fled and you came knocking on my door" Olena said.

"I remember that, you gave me some milk and cookies" Irina smiled.

"I certainly did, oh sorry I didn't say hello to your companion" Olena said. Dovchenko had been sitting listening intently.

"Oh this is Dovchenko, he's my boyfriend" Irina smiled.

"Hello" Dovchenko smiled.

"Hello dear, you'll look after Irina won't you?" Olena asked.

"I would never let anything touch her" Dovchenko smiled.

"Yes, please be careful" Olena said.

"We will" Irina said.

"Now who wants tea?" Olena smiled.


	8. Diary

Chapter 8

Irina was sitting in their hotel room with Dovchenko reading the diary. The first entry said:

_14__th__ August 1920_

_Dear Diary _

_I have found out that I am pregnant with my 4__th__ child! I am very excited because it might be a girl this time! We already have 3 boys which we love so much already but we've wanted a little girl for a while now and I think Aleksandr wants a daughter too. Anyway I'd better be off to bed now, it's getting late._

_19__th__ June 1921_

_Dear Diary_

_Sorry it's been so long! The baby is almost a month old now! It's a baby girl named Irina Anya Spalko. She is so beautiful. She has beautiful icy blue eyes and dark hair. She makes adorable little noises. We are so happy! We can't wait for when she's grown up and she's married and has many children. I hope her husband will worship her as I can tell she is going to be a beauty. I will protect her with my life and I hope that her future is good. I must go as she is crying; it must be time for her next feed._

_5__th__ March 1922_

_Dear Diary_

_Irina is sitting on my lap right now. She is 11 months old and has started walking. She is so sweet. She likes to sit on Aleksandr's lap and look at the pictures in the newspaper and he reads her stories. I don't think Vladimir, Kashmir or Pioter like her though. The other day she tried to play with them and they hit her so hard. I was surprised at how violent they were to her. The poor little thing came running into me crying. I hope they learn to love her._

_26__th__ May 1923_

_It's Irina's second birthday and we're all throwing a party for her. She can talk now and she is so beautiful. We've got her a playhouse for her birthday, I can't wait to see the little things face! We've already built it in the garden and we've pulled the blinds down and kept Irina away from the garden so she can't see it. I'd better go, the doorbell has just rung! _

_23__rd__ August 1926_

_Dear Diary_

_I almost considered ripping all of that rot out of my diary. Irina is a witch! The horrible little wretch is in her room right now. We've taken everything away from her. Her toys, bed, nice clothes and we only give her a bit of bread and water once a day. We go in there and beat her with whatever we can find. Sometimes we let her come out and sit in a corner quietly, sometimes we sit her outside. I don't care if the little thing dies; she's an ugly, worthless little toad! _

_29__th__ September 1928_

_Dear Diary_

_Irina is 7. We have decided to leave for good! We are going to use Aleksandr's hypnotism skills to make her forget what has happened because is she manages to make a life in another village she could speak out and we could get into trouble. I can't wait to be rid of her! We are going to live in Poltava. It's far away and hopefully she'll never find us._

_3__rd__ December 1928_

_Dear Diary_

_It is done. I am going to send you to my best friend Olena. Hopefully she won't give it to Irina. If my daughter ever does find us, well… I don't know, we'll just have to see what it comes to._

"It ends there" Irina choked. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.


	9. Determination

Chapter 9

Irina's eyes kept running over the page again and again. She looked up at Dovchenko.

"I have to find them!" She said.

"Okay, darling, we'll go tomorrow" Dovchenko said.

"No! It's only 6:00pm it only takes an hour to get to Poltava" Irina said.

"Irina, have you even thought about the consequences? They could kill you" Dovchenko said.

"I don't care, I would rather die knowing what they really think of me than die with questions still swimming in my brain" She said.

"But we've just read your mothers diary, isn't that enough to convince you?" Dovchenko asked.

"Convince me?" Irina asked.

"Your parents were terrible to you then, you were a child! Only sick people do that Irina!" Dovchenko cried.

"I know but I'm an adult now, I can look after myself" Irina said.

"But you can't, that's the point if you could be sensible and look after yourself you wouldn't be even bothering with this, you'd realize the risks and just leave with what you know from the diary but do you know what? You don't have that inside your head, that's one of the many things I love about you Irina, the fact that you're so brave and determined but sometimes you've just go to let go of that feeling and do what's right" Dovchenko said.

"Dovvy, what would you do without your parents?" Irina asked.

"I-I…" He trailed off.

"Exactly, you've never had to live in the world I've lived in, you've never had to steal food just to live or beg people for shelter, or suffer beatings day in day out, you've never had to go through what I've been through, that's why you don't get it and I can understand that" Irina said. Dovchenko looked at her.

"You had to go through all of that?" He uttered.

"Yes but that's the past, we are in the future and we have a whole life together, we can get married and even have a few babies if you want" Irina smiled.

"I would love to" Dovchenko smiled.


	10. Fear

Chapter 10

Irina and Dovchenko were lying in bed together. He was stroking her back gently while she rested her head on his chest.

"I really don't want to lose you darling" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You won't, I promise" Irina smiled. He used another hand to gently play with her hair. After a few minutes of doing this she fell asleep. He looked down and smiled when he saw her fast asleep. He didn't want to move so he fell asleep on his back. The next morning they set off.

"Are you scared?" Dovchenko asked.

"No, why would I be scared of my own parents?" Irina asked.

"I don't know, you seemed pretty scared of them in your dreams and I would be scared if I was being beaten every day" Dovchenko said.

"As I said, that's the past, maybe they've changed" Irina said, gazing out of the window.

"I hope they have" Dovchenko said. The train stopped.

"Let's go" Irina said. They got off.

"Does it say anything in the diary about their address?" Dovchenko asked. Irina shook her head.

"Hang on a second" She suddenly said. There was a small opening in the back of the diary. She pulled out a small slip of paper. It had their address printed on it.

"Come on, I think I know where that is" Irina smiled. She took his hand and led him to a street just off the train station. They walked until they found number 24. Irina took a deep breath.

"This is it" She said. She opened the gate and walked up the path. She knocked on the door. She waited and waited. They turned round and were about to walk back up the path when they heard a voice behind them.

"What are you doing back here Irina?" It said.


	11. Unwanted then wanted

Chapter 11

Irina turned round slowly. There in the doorway was her mother.

"I-I wanted to find you again" Irina said.

"What?" Her mother yelled.

"It's okay if you don't want to see me I'll go, come on Dovchenko.

"No! Come in" Her mother said. Irina slowly entered the building. Her father was sitting in the corner. He looked very angry. He got up and walked over to her.

"What do you want? Are you looking for money?" He yelled at her.

"No, I just wanted to come and see you, I thought maybe you'd changed" Irina said.

"Changed from what?" He asked.

"You used to beat me and call me names" Irina said.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked. She held up the diary.

"Where did you get that?" Her mother asked.

"Olena" Irina said.

"Have you read it?" Her mother asked. Irina nodded.

"Did it hurt your feelings?" Her mother asked, her voice rising. Irina nodded.

"That's how I found out about this" Irina said, her voice almost a whisper. Her father walked towards her and belted her across the face.

"Leave her alone!" Dovchenko cried.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Her father yelled.

"Yes" Irina uttered, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Have you got any kids together?" He asked. Irina shook her head.

"We will never ever love you or want you; you are the most horrible daughter anyone could ever have, we hate you more than anything else in the whole universe, you deserved everything we gave you when you were a child! If you came to make us take it back then you are wrong, we meant everything" He yelled. Irina looked up at him. She looked so hurt.

"I-I just wanted to see you" She whispered.

"Well you're not going to be seeing is for long" Her father yelled. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Wait no!" Her mother shouted. Her father paused.

"Can I just have a look at my baby?" She asked, tears now falling down her cheeks. He let Irina go. Her mother walked over to her and hugged her close. She kissed the top of her head.

"I will always love you, what I wrote in that diary I have always regretted, I have missed you so much and you're so beautiful and most of all I am very very very sorry for what I did to you and what I said to you, it will never be enough though, to say sorry, what I did was unforgivable" Her mother said.

"I forgive you" Irina said. Her father had dropped the knife.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Aleksandr, she's our daughter and she always will be, we did horrible things to her and I can't believe that we abandoned her, I mean look at her, she's absolutely beautiful" Her mother said. Her father looked down and then held out his arms.

"I'm sorry too" He mumbled.


	12. One more trip

Chapter 12

The next day they set off.

"Come back and visit!" He mother called.

"Yes and maybe you'll have some grandchildren then" Irina smiled, looking at Dovchenko.

"You look after my lovely Irina" Her mother smiled. Then they set off.

"Back to Moscow?" He asked.

"I want to make one more trip before we go home" She said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Home" She smiled. They took a train back to Kazan. They went to Irina's village. She led him into her old abandoned house. It was all boarded up but they could get in. They went into Irina's old bedroom. She picked up an old piece of paper.

"I used to draw pictures on what my dream family would be like" She smiled. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then she went over to the window.

"I used to sit here for hours on end, watching little children with their mothers and fathers, it used to make me sad" Irina sighed. She ran a finger along the dusty window. She went into the kitchen and found loads of shredded bits of paper in the bin.

"As a punishment they used to rip my drawings up" Irina said. Dovchenko wrapped his arm around her. There were some shattered plates on the floor.

"My mother threw these at me the day they abandoned me, it's funny how everything has come back to me now" She smiled. She eventually couldn't take anymore so Dovchenko carried her out.

"We can build our own future now" He smiled.


End file.
